I never told you Seto ( puppyshipping one-shot )
by Gilli-Chan-1098
Summary: Seto is so stressed he snaps at Joey, his one true love. Joey runs to Yugi and Yami for help.


Title: **I never told you Seto **  
Category: Anime/Manga » Yu-Gi-Oh  
Author: your-baby-girl1098  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 06-08-14, Updated: 06-08-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 796

* * *

**One-Shot!**

* * *

**A fan-fic Of my story with my lovely Joey and Seto and their tragic love story. Well back to the story. I believe Joey and Seto can come back from the pain.**

**Joey: Gill your stories are the story of you and him aren't they?**

_**Gill: no There yours and **_**S**_**eto's Tales of love Pain and anguish.**_

**Seto: Okay stop fighting.**

**Disclaimers; i own only the plot and the theme not characters or song but i do love it.**

* * *

Joey was in tears about Seto. 'How could he be so cruel to me the one he loved' he thought.

He considered it was just work, but the way he acted. It was just very rude and cruel. He didn't enjoy that. He cried out as his heart broke. " Why Seto? " he whispered.

* * *

Seto was so torn, he still loved Joey. He has to get him back. Now, not later. If work had stopped, he could have stopped his crazed act from happening, he felt sorry, hurt, and angst. He hadn't felt those in years. But it was Joey that could fix the feelings

* * *

Joey went Yugi's to tell him what happened and tell Yami to kick his ass him since he quit fighting for Seto. When he got there Seto's car was there. He knocked on the door. And Yami answered. Yugi came to hug Joey because he heard about the break-up. It devastated Yugi and Yami that Seto could be so cruel to poor little Joey. Yami had slapped Seto for his cousin's rude lies.

Seto was holding his cheek where Yami had slapped him. Then Joey looked sad but a smile he glanced at Seto. He couldn't bear the pain it caused to see him hurt but he deserved what he got.

* * *

Joey wanted to go and hug him, but he kept his distance. Seto saw Joey's red puffy amber eyes and thought ' I caused his honey gold amber eyes the pain there in. Why can't i say sorry?!'

He looked at Yami and Yugi. Yugi just glared the scariest thing in the shadow realm away with that glare. Seto never saw him like this. So he was screwed when it came to saying sorry to him for bothering him. Joey saw Yugi's glare fest and looked kinda happy his best bud could glare the worst a bullies away thanks to Yami.

* * *

Joey then turned and ran from Yugi's home. Seto asked to be excused. And left to find Joey, He can't live his life without Joey and He knows that now seeing the tears fall he made him cry like that. He never thought Joey loved him that much, to the point he would cry his eyes out.

Joey ran to Domino Park to get away from the pain it caused to see him the way he just is: Cruel, Sadistic, Rude. Seto drove to Joey's home, Wasn't there. He drove home, Wasn't drove to the park, ding ding ding he was right. He walked over to Joey's crying form and knelt down to him.

* * *

"Joey please stop crying" Seto asked him. "WHY SHOULD I YOU CAUSED THESE TEARS NOW YOU STOP THEM YOURSE-" He was cut off by Seto's lips being placed on his for a sweet kiss.

" Well did it work, JoJo?" Seto asked using the nick name he gave Joey.

" Are you saying you still love Baby?" Joey asked back.

"Yes JoJo I am saying I'm sorry for hurting you." Seto confessed, Joey took that as the sign to hug his Seto. " Thanks Seto Kaiba for being the man of dreams,I forgive you." was all he said to him before Kaiba picked him up put him the back of his car and laid there in each others arms and when the song they considered theirs came on Seto turned it up and snuggled up to Joey. And Joey did the same By snuggling under his chin.

* * *

" Kaiba sweetie i think we need to get home," Joey said.

" yeah your right mokie probably worrying, "Kaiba said to him sitting up.

They drove home to a frantic Mokuba and hectic house.

* * *

**THAT MY PUPPYSHIPPING STORY TELL ME IF YOU LIKE OR NOT I JUST DON'T CARE FOR NEGATIVE FED SO TELL ME YOU HATE IT I'LL FIND SOMTHING YOU LIKE.**

**SETO: I'LL KILL YOU THOUGH SHE WON'T.**

**GILL: SETO STOP ACTING LIKE MY BROTHER, YOUR CERTINLY NOT HIM.**

**JOEY: YEAH I'M HER BROTHER.**

**GILL: NEITHER ARE MY BROTHER THEY ACT THAT WAY BUT AREN'T . SADLY**

**AARON: I'M HER REAL BROTHER. NOT THOSE TWO KUCKLEHEADS. LATER**

**WELL THATS THAT THE END ARIGATO FOR READING!**


End file.
